Los Juegos del Hambre El 2 embarazo de Katniss
by Camila LV
Summary: Esta vez, Katniss se da cuenta de que esta esperando un segundo bebe de Peeta.


Era de noche, yo estaba entre una inmensa multitud de personas, personas de todos los distritos, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, parte de los sobrevivientes del 12 y finalmente el 13.

Todos s acercaban ami, cada uno con un arma especifica en la mano, los del 2 tenian cascos metalitos y cuchillos; me acorde de Clove, cuando me amenazo y luego fue matada por Thresh, los del 4 venian con tridentes y redes, me acorde de Finnick Odair, y bueno, los del 13 no tenían arma, solo miradas amenazadoras.

Poco a poco se acercaban ami, y luego de entre la multitud sobresalieron algunas personas, justo cuando las veo, siento que algo atraviesa mi espalda con fuerza, con mis ultimas fuerzas, volteo y era Gale lanzándome una flecha en la espalda. Luego siento como un tridente atraviesa mi abdomen, como unos cuchillos rosan mi cabeza y cuando estoy a punto de caer muerta, me despierto. Gracias a dios que era un seuño.

Peeta! –grito, escucho como sube las escaleras y llega al cuarto, otra pesadilla?- me pregunta, yo asiento la cabeza y me dejo abrazar y besar por Peeta. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados mientras yo suspiro y luego escucho como la puerta se abre, y llego mi adorada hija corriendo y se sube a mi cama, buenos días Prim- le digo a mi hija mientras ella acomoda su cabeza en las piernas de su padre. Bueno yo seguire con el desayuno dice Peeta y baja las escaleras hacia la cocina, yo me quedo sentada viéndolo, esperando el desayuno muy tranquilamente cuando mi hija me pregunta como dormiste mama?- Me rio y la abrazo, -ya sabes como duermo yo Prim, tu tuviste pesadillas?- le digo, ella mueve la cabeza diciendo que no; luego toco su cabello y volteo a ver la foto del buró, estamos Peeta con un cubre bocas, a un lado estoy yo llena de sudor con un gorrito igualmente sudado, y justo debajo de nosotros esta una hermosa niña recién nacida, donde se le ven sus ojos azules y su poco pelo obscuro.

Al lado de esa foto estamos Peeta y yo casandonos, yo tengo un bonito vestido blanco estraple, el que me diseño Cinna que ahora esta muerto, y Peeta llevo un traje elegante y negro.

Ambas fotos muy conmovedoras.

Decido recostarme en mi cama una vez mas y Prim se recuesta a mi lado pero cuando esta apunto de acomodarse y apoya su mano en mi estomago siento unas nauseas que me haen pararme inmediatamente y vomitar en la taza del baño. Tarde mucho, no se ni que vomitaba, si no he desayunado todavía, luego por la puerta se asoma Prim horrorizada por que no sabe que me pasa, ¡papa!- grita ella una y otra vez con desesperación; sus gritos me recuerdan a los de mi hermana.-papa- escucho otravez y mientras sigo vomitando y con una mano me agarro el cabello y con la otra le digo no a Prim llega Peeta y me ve; rápidamente se acerca amí y me recoje el cabello, yo me pongo las manos en la garganta porque ya me quema. Prim sigue mirando horririzada y Peeta le dice que se vaya del baño y cierre la puerta. Prim se va y cierra la puerta inmediatamente.

Por fin termino y me siento muy devil, Peeta me ayuda a paparme y mientras yo me enjuago la boca en el lavavo el le baja a la taza. Luego nos miramos y el me abre la puerta, yo salgo y me recuesto en la cama otravez, Peeta se va otra vez a seguir haciendo el desayuno y Prim se hacerca ami con una cara de preocupación y asco a la vez, que tienes mami?- me pregunta mi hija de tan solo 4 años, nada mi amor, mami se siente un poquito mal, es todo- le respondo con dulzura para que se calme, pero en mi mente empiezo a pensar lo que me puede estar pasando.

Nos llama Peeta a desayunar, me levanto, me pongo mis pantuflas y cojo a Prim de la mano para bajar las escaleras. Llegamos a la cocina y nos sentamos, te sientes mejor amor?- me pregunta Peeta, si gracias le respondo mientras cojo un pan y me lo devoro al instante, Prim me imita y coje uno también, solo que ella se lo come con mas calma que yo.

Peeta se acerca con galletitas recién horneadas, y chocolate caliente para ponerlo en la mesa y se sienta, mientras el reparte los platos yo ya me estoy terminando las galletitas, Peeta me quita una de la mano y se la da a Prim, yo me rio y entiendo la indirecta. Me sirvo el chocolate caliente y me termino la taza, luego otra y otra. Peeta se queda viéndome con asombro y yo me rio, esque tenia mucha hambre le digo mientras me rio y cojo l mantequilla y la unto en otro pan.

De pronto siento un mareo terrible y me recargo un rato en la silla, parece que nadie lo nota y cuando me pasa, sigo comiendo cuando Prim interrumpe e silencio, mama cuando me vas a llevar a cazar?- me pregunta, pronto Prim, pronto le respondo, -por que no vamos todos juntos hoy?- dice Peeta, Prim sonríe, y yo digo que si asi que me paro rápido pero justo cuando me paro me mareo y me quedo un rato parada, que pasa Katniss?- me pregunta Peeta porque estoy muy palida, no nada, le respondo y subo las escaleras.

Llego al cuarto y me habiento de panza en la cama, estoy angustiada, creo que estoy embarazada, bueno, lo que puedo hacer es decirle a Peeta que Prim y yo nos adelantamos y asi puedo pasar por la farmacia, compro una prueba de embarazo, le digo a Prim que compre unas cositas necesarias y vamos a cazar, en lo que ella busca algo yo me hago la pruba con la escusa de que tengo ganas de ir al baño y ya.

Entonces me pongo mis pantalones que por cierto me aprietan un poco desde que tuve a Prim, y ahora mas, una playera, una chaqueta de piel, mis botas de caza y llamo a Prim para ayudarla a ambiarse, ella sube y le pongo un pantalón cualquiera, una playera y unas botas de caza similares a las mias. Bajamos y le digo a Peeta que nos adelantamos; el acepta y Prim y yo nos vamos.

Caminamos un rato y yo entro con Prim a la farmacia, y mientras ella observa la cantidad de colores de botes de shampoo yo pido una prueba de embarazo, la pago y me voy.

En el camino Prim me pregunta que compre, le digo que nada importante y finalmente llegamos al bosque, y por alguna extraña razón Peeta ya estaba ahí esperándonos, por que tardaron tanto?- nos pregunta, tomamos un camino mas largo sin querer le digo pero Prim le dice que fuimos a la farmacia; Peeta se rie y me pregunta que compre, por improvisar rebusco en mi chaqueta y encuentro un condon y lo saco para mostrárselo, ah bien Katniss, si quieres lo estrenamos esta noche si amor? Me dice Peeta mientras me besa la frente; sonrio por ducacion y pongo una cara de alivio, pues enrealidad ese condon era de cuando Peeta y yo lo hicimos un dia en el bosque, muy romantico por cierto.

Mientras Peeta le enseña a Prim como agarrar el arco les digo que tengo que hacer pipi entonces ellos me esperan y yo me voy atrás de un árbol, saco la prueba y espero un rato, como tarda mucho la meto en mi bolsillo y luego vuelvo a cazar con Prim. Le enseñe como disparar, porque su padre no mata ni a una mosca, claro, al menos que esa mosca este parada sobre su maza para pan.

Cazamos solo dos ardillas, por que me sentía canzada y mareada, se dieron cuenta y regresamos a la casa pronto.

Llegando a la casa dejo mi chaqueta tirada en la cama y me quedo dormida inmediatamente, me olvido totalmente de la prueba y me quedo dormida, luego escucho como Peeta sube al cuarto después de ayudar a bañar a Prim y escucho como coje mi chaqueta y la cuelga en el armario; de pronto se escucha como si algo plastificado se cayera al piso de repente. Peeta la recoje y siento como la ve pero yo tenia tanto sueño que ni me preocupe y segui durmiendo profundamente; no se que paso después, pero cuando desperté revise el suelo y no había nada tirado, me paro y checo mi chaqueta que esta colgada, reviso el bolsillo donde deje la prueba y sigue ahí, la veo y es positiva. Ya lo sabia, era obvio, pero bueno; mañana le hare yo una cena a Peeta y le dare la prueba en una caja de reloj como regalo.

De repente Peeta intra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, yo escodo la prueba en la chaqueta nuevamente y me siento en la cama, el me trajo unos brownies de chocolate recién horneados, eran solo 4, es raro el siempre hace 5, pero no importa me como 3 y le dejo uno a el, se lo doy a la boca y luego lo beso, lo empiezo a acariciar, a tocarle el pecho y le quito la playera, luego que me quito la mia, me quito el brassier y el pantalón, el hace lo mismo hasta quedar ambos en calzones. Nos empezamos a besar y el se recuesta sobre mí, me toca los pechos y me mete la mano después, empiezo a gemir y de repente entra Prim al cuarto, me alejo inmediatamente de Peeta, y por alguna razón me dan nauseas y voy corriendo a vomitar al baño otravez.

Escucho como Peeta le dice a Prim que se tranquilice, que no estaba pasando nada y la regresa a su cuarto para que siga haciendo su siesta. Yo salgo del baño y llega Peeta sonriendo muy feliz, en que estábamos me pregunta? Ambos seguimos en calzones, yo me acerco lo abrazo y lo beso, luego nos recostamos en la cama y nos quitamos el resto de la ropa. Yo me recuesto como siempre en el espaldar de la cama, abro las piernas y dejo que Peeta se mueva mientras pone sus manos en mis caderas y me ve los pechos fijamente.

Me quede dormida después de todo y desperté a la mañana siguiente y voy al baño por las nauseas matutinas, voy a despertar a Prim y bajamos a desayunar, vuelvo a comer mucho y subo a bañarme.

Fue un buen dia, hasta que Peeta se va a trabajar, Prim al preescolar y yo empiezo a cocinar para la cena cuando Prim duerma. Primero empiezo a cocinar las ardillas de ayer, una rica sopa de ardilla bien condimentada, y de postre ave rellena de fruta, como las que nos daban en el capitolio.

Luego en la tarde cuando termino llega Prim, le doy de comer y ella se va a su cuarto a jugar, yo apenas empiezo a barrer, trapear y tender camas cuando Peeta llega y lo abrazo, cuando lo abrazo le susurro al oído, hice una cena especial solo para nosotros 2- le digo el sonríe y se agacha para abrazar a Prim que bajo las escaleras corriendo para abrasarlo.

Los tres nos reimos un rato y luego los dos subimos para costar a nuestra hija, le ponemos la pijama, y la recostamos en su cama, le cantamos la canción del bosque y nos quedamos ahí hasta que se queda dormida. Luego le pido a Peeta que se quede un rato mas con ella en lo que yo preparo la cena.

Bajo inmediatamente a la cocina, saco la sopa de ardilla, la caliento y la pongo en dos platos, saco el postre y lo pongo cerca de la mesa; para finalizar saco una botella de vino y a Peeta le sirvo una copa, yo no me sirvo nada, finalmente lo llamo y el baja con un ramo de rosas que había comprado y escondido muy bien. Me lo da, lo beso y le digo que yo también tengo algo para el, Peeta sonríe y luego le muestro la caja de reloj, parece estar decepcionado, quien sabe por que pero igual se la doy pero le pregunto, por que esa cara amor, no querías tu un reloj?- le digo sarcásticamente, el solo sonríe mientras la abre, y cuando la abre se sobresalta y me abraza levantándome, yo sonrio, sorpresa- le digo, Peeta se rie y me besa, ya lo sabia Katniss- me dice, Sabes, tienes un don especial escondiendo pruebas de embarazo me dice riéndose, entonces me acuerdo que deje mi chaqueta tirada y escuche como se cayo.

Nos sentamos a cenar, halaga mi comida y luego brindamos, el con vino y yo con agua.

Luego nos vamos a dormir, y el me empieza a besar, saca el condon que yo tenia de su bolsillo, creo que no lo necesitaremos- me dice en tono burlon y me sigue besando; yo me rio y le sigo la corriente. Nos desvestimos, nos tocamos y besamos por un rato pero esta vez rompimos con la rutina, yo me recargue sobre la pared y levante la pierna para cambiar la rutina de la cama. Fue una noche maravillosa.


End file.
